


Newly Blind

by orphan_account



Series: (homesmut) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Awkward First Times, Blind Sollux Captor, Community: homesmut, Dom Karkat Vantas, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pale Kink (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Softcore Porn, Sub Sollux Captor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Karkat and blind!Sollux fucking around until their asses are saved
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: (homesmut) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086149
Kudos: 12





	Newly Blind

SOLLUX: pthbthhppbtbhhh..

KARKAT: SOLLUX!  
KARKAT: YOU'RE AWAKE. IT'S ONLY HALF PAST *ABOUT FUCKING TIME*  
KARKAT: EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO SHIT ON THIS GODDAMN ROCK. OH GOD. WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN? HOW LONG WERE YOU OUT? GAMZEE'S COGNITIVELY INSANE, AMPORA'S JUST SHITHIVE FUCKING MAGGOTS; KANAYA AND FEFERI ARE DEAD- 

SOLLUX: kk... shh

KARKAT: NOT "SHH." USE YOUR MAGE POWERS! USE YOUR PSIONICS! DO SOMETHING!  
KARKAT: CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE ALL DYING AND THE TIMELINE IS HURLING ITSELF INTO THE FURTHEST RING FASTER THAN HER BATTLESHIP CONDESCENSION?

Sollux nodded, shifting his weight on the cold floor. Then he clenched his fists and threw himself onto his shoulder because it was more comfortable to get up the same way he slept in his recuperacoon. Everything was black... but it was 0k. He flexed his spaghetti string muscles, faintly cringing at the gumminess in his mouth. Speaking of which, Karkat was busy pacing around the block and screaming obnoxiously about the usual horror that plagued their species --- he could almost try out that 'echolocation' technique TZ disclosed with him, but his arms shook like a girl's knees in sodden winter.

They almost literally snapped in half. And Sollux was sure they would've taken great pleasure in doing so because he never worked out (despite FF getting on his lumbar pillar about it.) The thought of her made him wince. Large hands settled around his face. Unfortunately, they were warm and masculine. Struggling to find his composure, he leaned on KK's broadened shoulders. Then, in abhorrent, loathsome, rejectionable emotional swell, he realized he desired his hot embrace more than serving The Condesce.

(Eheheh, sucker hadn't even noticed his eyes were missing yet.)

SOLLUX: everything will be 0k

KARKAT: WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT, YOU IDIOT? I ASKED, "IS THIS REALLY THE ALPHA TIMELINE?" *TWICE* SO YOU WOULD FUCKING SHIT YOUR PANTS AND SPRAY GENETIC MATERIAL ALL OVER MY FRESH CLEAN SWEATER, BUT HAVE YOU AND ARADIA BEEN CONSPIRING FOR US TO GET **HERE** THIS WHOLE TIME? GOD, WOW. I NEVER THOUGHT. THAT MEANS YOU'RE REALLY A PIECE OF SHIT AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER TOLD ME ABOUT YOURSELF IS UTTERLY TRUE.

SOLLUX: i d0nt kn0w... the timeline l00ks d00med by all acc0unts... but it's n0t, it's all g0ing t0 turn ar0und s0meh0w

KARKAT: Y-YOUR LISP

SOLLUX: yes kk, my sec0nd set 0f teeth aren't in the way anym0re

KARKAT: DON'T PATRONIZE ME, YOU GRUBFUCKER.

SOLLUX: 0u0  
SOLLUX: n0, that l00ks stupid.  
SOLLUX: but thank y0u actually. i d0nt kn0w if its the blindness 0r lack 0f teeth 0r what, but i never felt better. 0ur friends v0ices are g0ne, y0urs t00, the rest 0f us will live

KARKAT: I CAN ONLY HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT...

Sollux slid down his chest and papped him on the face. His gangly fingers covered the whole thing like a gruelish horrorterror. Karkat often blathered on about his disproportionate extremities reminding him of one, but he actually didn't expect him to squirm and gag when he pulled away. He panicked quickly.

sh00sh

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE NOT MY MOIRAIL. I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE.

SOLLUX: y0u're single

He drawled. It was that "not a question, not a statement" brand of speaking that KN had mastered around VK, and he was suddenly very interested in what happened to GZ. The guy seemed as happy as a shore-based-shell-beast last week, running on just-less-than-lethal amounts of sopor. (For anyone not of his caste, it would have been fatal.)

KARKAT: YEAH? 'SINGLE', NOT AVAILABLE, DIPSHIT. AND IF I HAD THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF INTEREST IN HELMSBAIT, I DON'T THINK WE'D BE PALE.

SOLLUX: 0h

KARKAT: THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS MOMENT EVEN MORE UNPLEASANT THAN THE TWO HIGHBLOODED MURDERERS CHASING AFTER US.

SOLLUX: i feel awful...

KARKAT: OH NO. OH NO. OH NO OH NO OHNO OHNO. WAS THAT SARCASTIC? BECAUSE I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY UNRELENTING SELF LOATHING APOLOGIES FROM YOU WHEN WE'RE LITERALLY IN INTIMATE FUCKING DANGER AS THE CARAPACE PIECES ARE LINED UP ON THE TREE-BASED CHEQUERED BOARD!

SOLLUX: intimate, KK?

KARKAT: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME LIKE THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PRONOUNCE IT ON A GOOD DAY AND PROBABLY WITHOUT YOUR SPEECH IMPEDIMENT TOO

SOLLUX: eheheh... imminent. s0  
Sollux: what d0 we d0? d0 we just lay here? where even are we? well, besides d0wnstairs, 0bvi0usly. 

KARKAT: FUCK YOU AND FUCK THE FUCKING STAIRS. PLEASE STOP BEFORE **I** GO ON AN UNRELENTING SELF LOATHING APOLOGY ABOUT THAT. I MISPLACED MY FOOT I SWEAR TO GOD-

SOLLUX: wait what? KK it's not that serious

KARKAT: WELL IT IS TO ME, NOOKWHIFF  
KARKAT: WE'RE IN THE LAB WHERE I THINK I CREATED THIS WHOLE MESS? WELL, I CREATED US ---OUR GRUB SELVES--- AND SENT THEM TO GROW UP ON ALTERNIA 6 SWEEPS AGO, BUT WE ALREADY EXISTED SO I WAS JUST TRYING TO PREVENT ANOTHER TIME PARADOX? HAVE I MENTIONED I FUCKING HATE THIS GAME?

Sollux placed a hand on his chest, gasping inwardly, and Karkat rolled his eyes, forcing down his shoulders as if to gesture 'I know what you're going to say and it's not half as funny as you think.'

Fair enough: sarcasm had become a tired cliche since the Rose human introduced it to them. That's when Sollux realized they were still on the floor. He wondered if Karkat was looking at him, (if so why?) and how was he supposed to help with his psionics rendered inutile.

SOLLUX: st0p av0iding the questi0n panhandler

Karkat looked at him incredulously before following up on his logic.

KARKAT: YES, WE'RE JUST GOING TO LAY HERE. AND YOU CAN BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT IT IF YOU LIKE, BUT THAT'S AN EXECUTIVE ORDER FROM YOUR LEADER. NEED I EXPLAIN MORE?

Sollux pointed to his eyes and made a big, sweeping circular motion. He also added on an eyebrow raise as his finger crescendoed. It was clear enough what it meant to Karkat, who hummed smugly.

KARKAT: AWW, IS THE BLIND WRIGGLER GONNA THROW HIS GRUB SAUCE AROUND THE CULINARY BLOCK IF I TRY TO KEEP HIM SAFE FROM CLOWN TITS AND COUNT DRACTHULU?

SOLLUX: wait 

KARKAT: WAIT  
KARKAT: WHAT

SOLLUX: i want t0 d0 s0mething kk

The disabled troll pulled Karkat's sweater as he climbed forward, something wriggled beneath his pants, then blushing, he climbed off. Karkat was red in the face --- warmer in the face. Sollux could feel the heat eminating from where he layed down on his shoulder after freeing himself of the homoerotic position. God he- 

Karkat shivered then sighed in relief; his face was perpendicular to Sollux's back, which made him think he was staring at a wall goofily. What if his adorable gander orbs were wide like saucers, and his lips were slightly ajar? Then Karkat scraped his short hair as if he was a purrbeast or a wriggler.

KARKAT: WELL? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? 

SOLLUX: i changed my mind

KARKAT: ALWAYS WITH THE BI-POLAR, SOLLUX. I WISH YOU WEREN'T SUCH A NOOKSNEEZE ALL THE DAMN TIME.

SOLLUX: n0 kk, y0ure t00 inn0cent and im n0t _that_ cheap

KARKAT: DO YOU WANT TO PAIL ME 

Sollux roused from his repose and stared at KK frivolously. He was not being sarcastic and shocked like before, he was being the realist-of-real-kind-of shocked that his best friend would suggest such a dirty... heinous... crime.

SOLLUX: what makes y0u think im flushed? if anything i just wanted t0 pap y0u and be pale dumb and in l0ve

KARKAT: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GRAB MY BULGE

SOLLUX: IM BLIND I C0ULDNT SEE WHAT I WAS D0ING AND I ST0PPED IMMEDIATELY AFTER. H0LY SHIT F0R A SEC0ND THERE I FELT S0 CALM BUT N0W IM BACK. EXCEPT I D0NT HAVE A LISP 0R A TH0USAND GH0STS SCREAMING AT MY PAN, S0 THATS A T0P-0F-THE-ECHELADDER-ESQUE PRIZE RIGHT THERE, SHIT SHIT SHIT.

They must've been facing each other next because Sollux felt a pair of hands around his cheeks like Karkat had pulled him into one of his "serious" stares. A puff of air went through his mouth, and the blind one settled down. Giggling into his palms, Sollux felt all the tension start to carry off into the vacuum of space.

SOLLUX: lets think ab0ut h0w stupid it would be if we pailed. the lab d0esnt have any buckets, right?

KARKAT: WELL I READ SOMEWHERE THAT SOME ADULTS DON'T NEED THEM... NOT THAT I-

SOLLUX: hey KK? d0nt talk me, 0r yourself, int0 this

He interrupted, swapping around his and Karkat's hands.

KARKAT: BUT I LIKE YOU IN A FLUSHED WAY IF YOU WANT TO DO "THIS"

Sollux flashed him a chagrin look, wondering just how concussed he was from falling down the stairs with him, which by the way, sowed a nasty bruise into the back of his neck. He felt his own bulge poking under his pants, but that was just a product of sitting uncomfortably for 10 minutes (He was on his knees and leaning forward.) There was a "honk" upstairs, 3 times louder than the sound of Karkat on a bad day.

KARKAT: SHIT SOLLUX IM SO SCARED

He wrapped his arms around him, sniffling into the patch of bruises like they weren't dark yet.

SOLLUX: shh- wait, i tried that already and it didnt w0rk  
SOLLUX: i have t0 g0 extreme 

"Shoosh" he cooed, papping him on the leg, the thigh, actually, because it was a bit sexier. This was nearly too much for pale bros, but Sollux forgot to give a shit about quadrants on days that ended in "y". Karkat whimpered. He was stiffling a moan --- Sollux realized when he freaked out and staggered back because he was guided under his pants fully by too-strong hands.

KARKAT: YOU GOT IT, CAPTOR; THAT'S WHAT I NEEDED RIGHT NOW.

SOLLUX: sh0uld i d0 m0re, master l0wbl00d? 

He mocked Equius' douchey and pretentious accent.

KARKAT: YEAH, NOOKSNEEZE, STOP BEING SUCH A CLUCKBEAST ABOUT IT.

Sollux forgot that he couldn't roll his eyes again and rolled his empty sockets with no indication of his true emotions showing toward Karkat, whose big, singular bulge he tried to roughen up. It didn't feel like a mutant's organs (would he be surprised when he returned the favor); It felt wet and big ---really big--- like a hoofbeast's- enough with the Equius puns. As he stroked it dutyishly, all his troubles seemed so far away.

This time, they giggled and pushed at each other's bulges with delight. Despite the fact that they were both on equal footing, Karkat had staggering assertion over the situation. When he grabbed Sollux's bulges, it didn't feel like a return of investment, but rather a dominating, flashy stunt. 

He pushed them together like bull horns and they kept getting harder, harder to push. Since he was suprisingly well built, he managed. Sollux moaned as they touched each other for longer than three seconds.

KARKAT: YOU HAVE A SUCH-WORSE MUTATION THAN ME

SOLLUX: ugh, i kn0w right? bl00d mutant? lame. i had t0 st0p myself fr0m laughing when you came 0ut t0 us in the c0mputer lab 

KARKAT: DAMN

He tutted, pinching off his best bro's tips.

SOLLUX: d0nt d0 that  
SOLLUX: i need t0-  
SOLLUX: hhhh  
SOLLUX: i need t0 0h g0d 0h g0d 

Karkat smiled pleasurably. When Sollux felt his stomache sink in, the assertion of bliss, his eyelids screwed shut, and he knew he was cumming. He knew by the way his bulges pulsed that there was something being delivered right through them. It was warm because of his "trash blood", and while he should feel accustomed to that, it was warmer than usual. There was more than usual, so long story short, Karkat got him good.

KARKAT: OH GOD YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRY

The mutant blood was hollering about that one, and yes, it was true. Though Sollux did not have eyes building up with fluid, he had the face of a man who was in extreme pleasure and also extreme pain. Oh, the duality gimic he thought he had lost upon waking up.

SOLLUX: let me go iim actually dyiing je2u2 chii2t kk- 

KARKAT: HAHAHA YOUR LISP, OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE

Yellow genetic material seeped through his fingertips and he smiled. Sollux moaned as it escaped in relief.

SOLLUX: its 0ptional, i just wanted y0u t0 l00sen up d0uchebag

Karkat bent down to tongue the sweet honey gush that piled out of his twin sheaths. Whatever they just did was finally over when he pulled up his trousers and moved Sollux onto his chest like a baby flightbeast. The psionic's moans became fussy grunts. Ornery, just like himself, Karkat thought in utter bliss.

SOLLUX: imagine if y0ur lusus is watching us n0w fr0m a lusus park in cl0wn heaven

KARKAT: DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT WASN'T FUN AND SUPER STRESS RELIEVING WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON

SOLLUX: yeah, 00ps

He melted against his heart, recounting the shock of holding it in. Then Karkat layed his arm on his back, sleepily lurching forward. It was unusual how silent he was, adjusting their positions so he could make Sollux into comfortable lap pillow, and use his plump thighs as a pillow in return. Life on the meteor caused all of their friends to make piles out of individual and quirky belongings, but this was the first "troll" pile between uncertain matesprits. Sollux wondered what this made them in Karkat's traditional, quadrant-worshipping view, but before he could ask, he heard the most precise answer he could imagine.

KARKAT: WE'RE AQUADRATIC, NON-CONFORMIST LOVERS THAT REFER TO EACH OTHER AS "BEST BRO" AND "BEST FRIEND" EXCLUSIVELY, WHEN WE'RE NOT SLINGING THE SICKEST OR DUMBEST TAINT-CHAFING INSULTS CREATIVELY POSSIBLE

SOLLUX: y0u're speaking w0rds i didn't kn0w existed and n0w i'll never f0rget  
SOLLUX: g0d i- i l0ve y0u 

KARKAT: ME TOO, ASSWIPE

**Author's Note:**

> you mean... this isn't what happened?


End file.
